When you have a dummy for a boyfriend
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Magnus uses too much magic and acts like a loopy idiot. Alec takes care of him because hes a good boyfriend


Alec watched his boyfriend pull yet another jacket on, patiently waiting for him to choose one from the four he'd already tried.

"Should you even be doing it if it makes you so sick?"

Magnus sighed, smoothing down the wrinkles from the fabric as he admired his outfit.

"I'll be alright darling, besides, it's important. I am the high warlock of Brooklyn, this is just part of my duties."

A warlock had just been born and needed help for its nature to emerge. Magnus had explained it to the Nephilim while doing his makeup.

"Sometimes, just like any birth, complications can arise. In the case of a warlock, its true nature isn't manifesting itself. In other words, its warlock marks aren't showing up and this can dampen or impede its power. It just needs a little boost, so I will use my own magic to do so."

Alec was worried about Magnus overexerting himself, hands clasped in front of him as he tried to talk the immortal out of it.

"But you said that there's no telling how much magic will be needed, what if you use too much? You could pass out or get sick or worse."

Magnus turned to his shadowhunter and took his face in one palm, searching Alec's worried eyes with his own.

"It'll be alright. If it requires more magic than I can safely provide I will call in some help. Besides, nothing bad will happen because you're coming with me."

Alec pouted, still upset about his boyfriend having to use so much magic. Magnus laughed and pressed a kiss to those sulky lips.

"Don't look so miserable, we can hold hands on the walk there if you'd like."

Alec started to smile and kissed Magnus back. Alec really liked holding hands, having the warlock's fingers between his own, their palms pressed together. And sometimes Magnus would send sparks of magic into the Nephilim's skin, making him warm and happy.

"Okay, fine. Just please promise that you'll be careful and won't push it too far."

Magnus smiled serenely at him.

"Of course, my love."

Alec sighed, crossing his arms and trying to look stern.

"You didn't actually say it Mags."

Magnus rolled his eyes a little, smiling.

"I promise I will be careful."

Alec smiled, uncrossing his arms to place his hands on the other man's waist. He pulled him close as Magnus placed his own hands against Alec's chest. Alec hugged the man tight, kissing his forehead in such a sweet way Magnus couldn't help but blush.

"Good, because we have a date tonight."

Magnus and Alec walked to the baby warlocks house. The mother was quite upset about her poor boy not being a full warlock. Usually warlocks were born without the parents being aware their children weren't human. The father demon would assume the visage of the woman's husband or would simply take her by force, and the deception wouldn't be discovered until the child was born. But this mother had knowingly produced a child with a demon and was eager to see her child emerged as a warlock.

Magnus looked down at the little bundle, sleeping in his mother's arms. Smiling at the pink cheeks and dark wisps of hair on its perfect head. The immortal watched as Alec's finger became trapped within the curled hand of the child. Alec was smiling down at the baby, making cooing noises, and it was just about the cutest thing Magnus had ever seen.

"He looks perfect to me." Alec's voiced was hushed as he spoke to the mother.

Magnus nodded, lowering his own voice to match the gentle tone as the baby slept on.

"He is, though to leave his magic supressed could lead to bigger, more dangerous complications later on. They could manifest all at once, exploding erratically, or the magic could kill him far earlier than even the human lifespan. He must emerge. Not to worry, we'll get it sorted. He'll be a beautiful warlock and it won't hurt a bit."

Alec stepped back as Magnus did, and placed himself beside the immortal.

Magnus ignited his palms with magic, blue flames curling from his skin and traveling the length of his fingers. The human mother watched with wide eyes as Magnus traced symbols on the child's forehead, whispering incantations as he did so. His trails of magic seemed to seep into the baby's skin, and the boy shifted happily in his sleep as the sparks sunk into him.

Magnus' breathing grew to pants as he continued to pour his magic into the little one. After a while the baby's skin began to change. Purple swirls began to appear on the child's skin, curling around his chubby limbs and staining his skin in tiger-like stripes. Magnus nodded to the mother and raised a hand, lifting the child into the air to levitate him in front of them. The blanket fell away and the three watched as the stripes glowed softly before solidifying, fully formed.

Magnus' eyebrows came down over his cats eyes and he swayed a little on his feet. Alec's hands came quickly to his back, supporting him as his magic continued to flow.

"Magnus, are you okay? You should stop."

The warlock shook his head.

"It's not finished yet."

Alec's concerned eyes turned back towards the child as it shifted in mid-air.

His little arms twitched as his fingers curled and uncurled. Claws were growing from his fingertips and as he yawned, tiny sharp teeth were revealed. The mother gasped in excitement and Alec's grip tightened on his boyfriend's waist as the warlock's legs shook.

"Magnus stop! You're using too much."

The transformation was almost complete, but Magnus's legs were too shaky to hold himself up. Alec's arms wrapped themselves around the immortal, cradling him as he lowered them to the floor but Magnus wouldn't stop.

The child's hands lit up with cherry red flames, sparks coming alive in his tiny palms and his eyes opened to show their glow.

Alec wasn't watching the baby anymore, his concerned eyes glued onto his boyfriend as he begged him to stop.

"Magnus, please, you promised."

Magnus was growing extremely dizzy, his eyes almost fully closed and his magic only shut off once he could no longer hold his arms up.

The baby floated to the floor, landing awake and happy to play, his claws catching on the carpet. The mother laughed, tears flowing as she watched her child giggle.

"He's perfect!" She picked up her baby and hugged him in her arms.

Alec was less pleased, looking down at Magnus as he cradled him in his lap.

"Magnus? Come on, wake up."

The warlock shifted, grunting in discomfort. His eyes opened to see his Nephilim bent over him, eyes full of concern.

"Hey love."

Alec sighed in relief, helping the man to sit up, pulling him to lean against his chest.

"Thank Raziel. You promised not to push it too far Magnus."

"I didn't."

"You passed out."

Magnus would have shrugged if he wasn't so exhausted.

"I did not. I was just too tired to keep my eyes open."

Alec shook his head, and oops he was upset.

Magnus bit his lip and looked up at the shadow hunter.

"Sorry. I was just so close and you know how stubborn I can be."

Alec pulled the warlock into his arms, holding him close to his chest.

"Yes, a habit formed over four hundred years is hard to break. Let's get you home."

Alec stood, lifting Magnus onto his feet and holding him there, strong arms wrapped around the man's waist to keep him from sinking back to the floor.

"Thank you so much Magnus! I'll pay you what I owe-"

Magnus interrupted with a weak wave.

"No need dear. It's my pleasure to help a young warlock emerge. You just be careful with those teeth, he could do a lot of damage. Call me should any issues arise or you require any extra assistance."

Alec looked back down at his boyfriend, frowning. Magnus' voice was slurring and he was sagging heavily on Alec.

The woman nodded, too wrapped in her excitement to notice the Immortals discomfort.

"I'll never be able to thank you enough! Would you like to stay for some tea?"

Alec started to politely decline when Magnus piped up, eyes half lidded as he smiled.

"That sounds lovely, thank you."

The woman placed her baby on his blanket and scurried off to the kitchen.

Alec looked down at his dopey boyfriend, lowering him onto the couch nearby.

"Magnus, we should be getting you home so you can rest."

The baby was making noises as he chewed on his socked feet, rolling on the floor.

"No need, I can rest perfectly well right here. And it'll make her so happy. Her names Maria by the way I don't know why I didn't tell you that before. I don't know what the kids name is. I probably should have asked that."

Alec took the man's face in his warm palms, carefully tipping his face up to examine the warlock's face.

"Seriously, Mags, you need to rest. You used a lot of magic."

Magnus slumped back into the couch as Alec fretted over him, gentle hands pressing to his cheeks and pulse point.

"I'm fine, my love. Come and sit with me."

Alec frowned again, ignoring Magnus' request.

"Your heartrate is low and your breathing is laboured. Maybe you should just rest here for a bit before we go home."

Maria came back in, carrying a tray of tea and cookies. Magnus made a noise of excitement, moving to sit up but giving up and resting back among the cushions when he found himself too weak.

"Here we go, hot tea and fresh cookies."

Alec smiled at the woman and accepted a cup, bringing it to Magnus' lips as he helped him drink.

The tea was hot and strengthening, making Magnus feel immediately better, or at least warmer.

Maria picked up her boy, sitting him on her lap and handing him a cookie.

"Gentle Pollux, mama wants to keep her fingers." The baby was gripping one of her fingers in his clawed hands but let go to focus on the cookie.

Alec pressed the back of his hand against Magnus' cheek again, frowning at how cold he was.

"You're freezing, come here." Magnus was pulled from the couch, onto Alec's lap and cuddled against his chest, keeping warm in his strong arms.

"You're so strong. My big brave shadow hunter."

Alec smiled as he shook his head.

"Shh, I'm still mad at you."

Magnus lifted a hand to turn Alec's face back towards him, bringing him closer so he could plant kisses along the Nephilim's jaw and frowning mouth.

"Aww Alexander, don't be mad. You can't stay mad at me you love me too much."

Alec tried and failed to suppress his smile, shifting his hold on Magnus so that he could bring the cup back to his lips.

"I do love you, that's why I'm mad. Drink your tea."

Magnus obeyed and Maria smiled as she watched the two.

Alec put the tea back down and picked up a cookie, knowing the sugar would help his boyfriend feel better.

"You're so pretty. And you're mine. My angel."

Magnus curled himself closer to Alec's chest, humming at the warmth.

"Mag's be quiet; you aren't making sense. Eat this."

The warlock ate the cookie as Alec drank some tea, Pollux still gurgling and flailing happily.

Magnus waved at the baby, lighting up his hands to entertain the tiger child. The glowing sparks were weak as they lit up his fingers. Alec put down his cup and smacked his hand.

"Magnus stop that! You've used enough magic already. If you don't behave we'll have to go home so I can put you to bed."

Magnus smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Oooh that sounds like fun. Are you gonna spank m-"

"Magnus! Stop." Alec was blushing and trying not to laugh as he slapped a hand over the immortal's mouth, sending a quick look at Pollux.

"You can't say that sort of stuff with babies around. Or anyone."

"Hm nmm fmm hmm."

Alec took his hand away, rolling his eyes at Magnus' muffled mumbling.

"What?"

"He doesn't know what we're saying."

Alec made a duh face.

"I'm pretty sure Maria does."

Magnus looked over to Maria who was trying to get Pollux's claws unstuck from her shirt.

"She's not listening. Anyway, you're my boyfriend. I'm pretty sure it's obvious we have se-"

"OKAY time to go home."

Alec stood from the couch, picking up a giggling Magnus from the couch and cradling him easily as he spoke to Maria.

"Thank you for your hospitality Maria, the tea was lovely, but we must be going. Magnus needs to rest."

The woman smiled and lifted Pollux onto her hip.

"Oh it was my pleasure. Thank you so much for helping my boy. You're both welcome back anytime. Say bye bye Pollux."

She lifted the baby to Magnus who poked the child's nose, making him laugh and bite his finger.

"Ouch. Watch those teeth mister."

"Bye little guy, good bye Maria." Alec said, ever polite.

The shadow hunter carried the warlock home, listening to him ramble on about how pretty his angel was and how beautiful the sky looked.

"You're the most prettiest man I've ever laid eyes on. Alexander. Alec. Babe. Pay attention to me."

Alec laughed and turned another corner. "We're almost home and then I'll give you all the attention you want."

When they got home Alec took Magnus straight to bed, tucking him in and holding his wrist as he monitored the warlocks pulse.

Magnus was still smiling like a dummy and his cat eyes were half lidded as he lay in bed.

"Baby, come cuddle with me. I neeeeds my angel."

Alec laughed at the nicknames. Magnus was affectionate but his pet names for Alec were usually of a higher standard. He was often called beautiful or beloved in other languages, and Alec found himself looking up new words quite often.

"Fine, but you hardly deserve it. You didn't behave like you promised."

The shadow hunter crawled in bed next to his boyfriend and pulled him to his chest, the warlock curling himself to the others warm body.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to, I thought I could handle it. Anyway, it wasn't a bad day really. We got to see that cute little guy and you took care of me and now we're cuddling in bed so, really today was perfect."

Alec rubbed his strong hands over Magnus' back as he sighed.

"We had a date tonight. You got a reservation at that nice place and we were gonna share a dessert."

Magnus hummed at the touch along his spine and reached up to kiss the Nephilim's jaw.

"You're all that I need."

Alec smiled, despite himself, and leant down to kiss his boyfriend properly.

"Plus I could always just conjure some food from Paris, or Beijing, Italy, wherever you want. We don't even have to leave bed."

Alec squeezed him tighter, pressing him to his chest so that Magnus couldn't get his arms out.

"No! No more magic tonight. We'll order in, using a phone, and we will pay for the food."

Magnus laughed, he loved teasing his angel.

"Fine, fine. I'll be good I promise."

"That's what you said this morning."

"Yeah but now I mean it."

Alec kissed the warlocks temple and shook his head.

"You're incredible."

Magnus snuggled down in the circle of Alec's arm.

"Thanks babe."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"You're not a compliment."

"Magnus!"

"Are you gonna spank me now?"


End file.
